


Libraries, Jewellery, and Instrumentals. || Ranboo and Technoblade Hogwarts AU

by ghxxst



Series: MCYT Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Light Angst, Ranboo has vitilgo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Transfiguration (Harry Potter), this isn't RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxxst/pseuds/ghxxst
Summary: In which a few mishaps and some bonding happens in a Transfiguration class.Featuring emerald rings and golden crowns.
Series: MCYT Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Emerald Rings and Golden Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter AU! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, but this storyline is completely original! This fanfic will mainly focus on Ranboo and Technoblade but other cc's will be mentioned. This is not a ship fanfic, Techno doesn't want to be shipped and Ranboo's a minor. This is just a fanfiction focusing on their friendship because I love them both. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of bullying and insecurities.

Amber light illuminated the classroom, the murmur of students talking echoed through the classroom. Among them were two boys, one a Hufflepuff and one a Ravenclaw, both laughing and talking while attempting to change their hair colour.

“Wait Techno, since you’re a Metamorphmagus, why do you even bother attempting to change the colour of your hair?” Ranboo asked, hitting the desk in annoyance as he failed to change his hair colour yet again. The other boy shrugged.

“I guess it’s compulsory work? I dunno. Being a Metamorphmagus is rare anyway.”

Ranboo hummed in response.

“Crinus Muto.”

Technoblade dropped his wand, clapping. Ranboo looked at him in confusion.

“Ranboo, it worked!”

“YES!” The grey-eyed boy exclaimed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and flipping the camera around. “It looks exactly how I wanted it to!”

Technoblade mumbled the spell under his breath, groaning as his pink hair refused to return to its original brown colour yet again. He let out a frustrated grunt, throwing his wand on the desk and readjusting his circle glasses. 

“For fucks sake. Why can’t this just work?”

“Hey Techno, don’t stress. You’ll get it eventually.”

“I guess.”

“It’s only been 20 minutes, you can’t get everything right first try.”

Ranboo turned around, grabbing his cardigan from the back of his chair and slipping it on, fixing his yellow and black tie in the process. 

“How are you two doing?” A girl asked, walking over to the two boys. She had dark purple hair which faded into black, and amber eyes. She was the head of Hufflepuff and their Transfiguration teacher, Professor Aphmau.

“I-I did it after what felt like a hundred attempts.” Ranboo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Congrats Ranboo! I have high hopes for you.”  
“T-thank you.”

“How are you going Technoblade?” Professor Aphmau asked, looking over at the pink-haired boy.

He grunted, burying his head in his hands.

“I can’t do it.”

Professor Aphmau walked over to him, patting him on the back.

“It’ll be okay, everything takes time and practice, remember that. I know you’re talented, don’t let the pressure of being one of the top students get to you.”

The boy looked up at her, his brows furrowed and his eyes glassy. He shook his head, fidgeting with the wand in his hands.

“You can go outside and take a break. Ranboo, can you go with him?”

“Of course!”

Technoblade got out of his chair without a word, pulling his black coat closer to his frame. He lingered next to his desk, waiting for Ranboo to get out of his chair. Ranboo got out of his chair, grabbing his phone and wand and slipping them into his pocket. Technoblade walked out of the classroom, Ranboo catching up with him.

“So uh, where are we going?”

Silence.

Ranboo shrugged, noticing the usually neutral expression on Techno’s face starting to fall, replaced with a look of disappointment and hurt. They wandered through the empty halls of Hogwarts, their footsteps echoing through the silent corridors. Technoblade walked around corners and through hallways and up flights of stairs, Ranboo awkwardly trailing behind him. Snow fell from the sky, leaving the building and fields coated in white. Ranboo shoved his hands in his pocket, running his finger along the carvings in his wand.

The pink-haired boy stopped, walking over to the railing of a balcony and looking over at Ranboo, who stood next to him.

“Uh, y-you wanna talk?” Ranboo asked, leaning against the stone railing.

The shorter boy sighed, his gaze falling and looking down at the fields below them.

“I just don’t feel like I’m worth it. I’m always treated like a prodigy, always respected. Everyone thinks I’m perfect, when I’m not. I’m a person, with as many flaws as everyone else…” 

The grey-eyed boy grabbed the boy next to him, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

“Hey, I know you’re a person, I know you’re human. It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

A sob escaped Techno throat, and tears started to fall down his face. Ranboo rubbed his back, and they held each other until the brown-eyed boy started to calm down.

“In my old school, I was viewed as academically gifted too. I had a lot of pressure to be the best, so when I got my invitations to Hogwarts, I was ecstatic. My parents were too. I had been bullied a lot for my vitiligo too, and I started to wear a mask because I got really insecure about it, so my parents thought Hogwarts would be better for me.”

“I’m really sorry that you’ve had to deal with that…”

Ranboo shook his head, smiling at Technoblade.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s been years.”

The brown-haired boy looked back down at the ground, twirling a strand of pink hair around his finger.

“Technoblade, don’t stress yourself out. You’re already a certified Animagus in Year 4, I wouldn’t stress about not being able to cast a single spell.”

He smiled, taking his wand from his pocket.

“Crinus Muto.”

The brown-eyed student’s hair slowly faded from a pale pink into a deep brown, and Techno’s eyes grew wide as he watched it change colour.

“I- I did it… I really did it!”

He grinned, looking up at Ranboo happily.

“Congrats!”

“C’mon, let’s head back to class.”

~~~  
During lunch, the 2 boys snuck into the Room of Requirement. Today it had couches and a fireplace, along with a small study and a balcony. The shorter of the two headed over to the study, looking at all the books piled on the many shelves. Ranboo headed out to the balcony, grabbing his wand from his pocket. 

“Accio”

He drummed his fingers on the stone railings, waiting for the box he summoned to appear. He looked up at the sky, watching clouds drifts across the horizon and birds fly across the sky, chirping and singing bittersweet tunes. Something was flying closer to him, it was the box.

He caught it with ease, looking behind him to make sure Technoblade wasn’t nearby. He hoped the contents didn’t break. He opened it hurriedly, sighing with relief when he noticed the contents were intact.

“Uh, Ranboo? What are you doing?”

Ranboo gasped and turned around, hiding the box behind his back and smiling nervously.

“I… Here, I got you a gift.”

The boy looked at him with confusion, watching him sceptically as Ranboo held out his hand. He took the object from him, gasping when he realised what it was.

It was a crown, encrusted with green, red, and blue gems. 

“You… you serious got this for me?”

Ranboo nodded.

“I have one too, so we can be matching!”

Ranboo took a crown from the box, slipping it onto his head.

Techno grinned. He tied his curly pink hair back into a loose ponytail, his bangs sweeping across his face.

“If the crown fits, wear it.”

It was the late afternoon, and 5 boys were now sitting together in a field. One of them, in a yellow sweater, was playing the guitar, the noise echoing through the field. Another two were talking and laughing, practising spells and messing around. Two of the other boys were helping each other with their homework and talking about their planned trip to Hogsmeade that weekend.

“Hey uh, Ranboo. I have a gift for you.”

The grey-eyed boy looked up from his work, humming.

“H-here.”

Technoblade reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box and handing it to the boy.

“Open it up.”

Ranboo hesitated before opening the box. He looked down to face a golden ring, small emeralds engraved in the gold and one large emerald set in the centre.

“T-techno, are you sure I can have this.”

The boy in question smiled and nodded.

“You literally bought me a crown Ranboo.”

The multi-coloured haired boy chuckled.

“True.”

Technoblade showed Ranboo his hand, an identical emerald ring on his finger.

The two boys sat together, watching the sun sink below the horizon, their matching rings sparkling in the golden light. The sound of Wilbur playing the guitar and the cheerful laughter of Tubbo and Tommy adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Techno picked up a flower, spinning it in his fingers. 

Ranboo wished it could be this way forever, and Technoblade wished that every day was this calming, the bliss of the evening washing over him and sending him into a state of calmness. Ranboo fidgetted with the ring on his finger, mesmerised by the green gems encrusted into the gold. 

The five boys had each other, and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Quaint Bookstores and Herbal Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two boys go study, visit a bookstore, and taste-test tea. All while meeting some new and familiar friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, my last chapter got a lot of attention. Despite saying this would be 1 part, I'll write more because I love them and you guys deserve some more content! :)
> 
> This is a Harry Potter AU! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, but this storyline is completely original! This fanfic will mainly focus on Ranboo and Technoblade but other cc's will be mentioned. This is not a ship fanfic, Techno doesn't want to be shipped and Ranboo's a minor. This is just a fanfiction focusing on their friendship because I love them both. Hope you enjoy! :)

"So... Where to begin?"

Ranboo bit his nails, looking down at the piles of homework littered on the desk. Technoblade was sat on the opposite side of him, looking as anxious and overwhelmed as he did. The two didn't want to do this, but did they really have a choice? 

Ranboo winced as he felt his nail break under his teeth. He lowered his hand and put it on the desk, looking up to see Techno looking at him sceptically.

"U-uh. Are you okay Ranboo?" The pink-haired male asked, slightly embarrassed. He brushed his finger repeatedly over the emerald ring on his finger, his eyes scanning the taller boy.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine sorry, this amount of work just stresses me out."

Technoblade looked at him sympathetically, the concern evident in his eyes.

"Hey, we can do this together. I-I'll help you."

The multi-coloured haired boy grinned, taking a quill from his robe pocket.

"So, where should we begin?"

"Uhhh, Study of Ancient Runes?"

"Sure."

The two boys discussed answers, reading through textbooks and attempting to remember what they had learnt in their classes. Despite the large amounts of work, the two boys somehow managed to get through the copious amounts within 4 hours. They still had spells to practise, but they couldn't really do that in a bookstore.

"Uh, excuse me." A lady came up to the boys' table, wearing a white blouse and black sailor pants, her white hair tied back into a ponytail with a black scrunchie.

"You guys have been here for quite a while, can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

The boy with the glasses sighed, laying his head down on the desk, and the other boy smiled warmly, both of them nodding their heads.

"Alright, we have just about any type of tea you could want, what would you like?"

"Hm." Ranboo pondered for a second, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Can I get a Lemon Balm tea?" 

"Of course!" The white-haired girl exclaimed, jotting down the order in the small notebook in her hands.

Her gaze drifted over to a now sitting up Technoblade, who was running his fingers on the indents of his braid.

"An Elderflower tea please."

The girl wrote his order down, beaming.

"Uh, how much will that be?" Ranboo asked, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"Not to worry, this will be on the house!"

"O-oh, thank you so much!"

"Thanks."

The girl walked away, her ponytail bouncing up and down as she walked.

"That was nice of her."

Technoblade chuckled, going back to his work.

"Yeah."

~~~

"Here you are, boys!" The girl grinned, placing the drinks down on the table.

Ranboo looked at her, she seemed... familiar?

"Oh uh, do you go to Hogwarts by any chance?" He asked, rubbing his neck anxiously.

"Oh yes! I'm in the fourth year. I'm friends with Niki and Minx, do you know them."

Ranboo nodded, grinning.

"That's why you seemed familiar! Does your family own this bookstore?"

"Yep!"

The two smiled at each other, a buzz could be heard from the girls pocket. The girl pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at it in annoyance. She read the message and put it back.

"Anyways! I gotta go work, cya guys later!"

The two waved at her, bidding her farewell.

"Oh! I'm Cara by the way, but everyone calls me Puffy." 

Technoblade cleared his throat, readjusting his glasses and looking up.

"Good to know, I'm Technoblade, and this is Ranboo. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Ranboo took a sip of his tea, the tangy taste dancing on his tongue. He grinned.

"This is really good!"

Technoblade sipped his tea, jotting down some more answers for his Divination homework.

"Agreed."

Ranboo sighed. He had finished all his homework, but Technoblade still had some Divination homework to finish. The two of them despised that class but had taken it on a whim and they wanted the extra credit, so they decided to not drop it for something else. No matter what they were told, they found the whole class nonsense.

A small thud could be heard, and a lone quill was now discarded on the table. Technoblade grabbed his books and papers, organising them and shoving them into his bookbag. He grabbed the quill, shoving it into a small pocket in the bag, he seemed agitated.

"I guess we've finally finished." Ranboo sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Yep." Technoblade seethed, taking a few sips from his tea. His posture instantly relaxed.

"Can we go browse some books?" He asked, placing his tea down on its saucer and flinching at the small clang it made.

"Of course!" 

Ranboo pushed himself out of his seat, grabbing his wallet which he had left on the table earlier.

Technoblade gave him a small smile and walked off, mindlessly walking through the bookstore.

Ranboo finally got to really acknowledge the calming aura the bookstore emitted. Despite being small, the bookstore felt homely. Books piled the many bookshelves which filled the library. In the back of the bookstore was a small area littered with tables, jars of herbs and crystals were carefully placed upon the many shelves and tables, and lanterns floated in the air. The quiet drumming of the rain could be heard, sending Ranboo into a state of clarity. He grabbed his headphones from his pocket and plugged them into his phone, letting loft play quietly in the background. He walked aimlessly, the shelves full of books of both witchcraft and muggle classics. Despite the many aisles he's searched, his eyes were drawn to one book. Ranboo read the title, 'Secrets of the Darkest Art.' It was black, with white bold writing and purple accents. He had heard about this book amongst the whispers of the older students at Hogwarts. It was a book that was now forbidden by the Ministry of Magic due to the contents it contained. It had been announced as banned after Voldemort was defeated, and most of the copies had been found and destroyed. So the fact that one was here, within the walls of a quaint cafe in Hogsmeade, was extremely unexpected. Even though he didn't need it, Ranboo kind of wanted it.

"What have you got there?" Somebody asked, their footsteps causing the floor to creak.

"O-oh uh Techno, I-I found this..." Ranboo stumbled over his words, curtly handing the book over to Technoblade.

"Wow Ranboo, I didn't know you were this rebellious." His voice was low, lower than usual, barely a whisper.

Technoblade chuckled, putting the book back.

"If you get caught with that, you're screwed. Let's go look in the other sections."

"Sure..." Ranboo's voice trailed off, he eyed the book as he walked away, he was drawn to it, but he didn't know why.

The two of them walked through the small bookstore, Technoblade and Ranboo both getting distracted by the occasional book and the two of them debating whether or not they should purchase it. 

"Ooooh~ IT!" 

Ranboo noticed the lofi still playing faintly in the background as he grabbed the book from the shelf.

"I'm gonna buy this, it's one of my favourite books but I lost it when we moved 2 years ago."

"Nice."

In the brown-eyed boy's hands were two books, The Secret History and Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Ranboo noticed his brown book bag was now slung around his shoulder.

"Wanna go pay for these and head back to the castle?" he asked.

"Sure, let me just grab my bag."

Technoblade headed over the counter, and Ranboo could hear the muffled voice of Techno and Puffy as they spoke. Ranboo grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder, walking over to where the two people stood.

"Oh, Ranboo! Can I help you?" Puffy asked, handing Technoblade a paper bag. Ranboo assumed his books were inside. He nodded, slipping the books over the walnut counter.

"Oh, IT, a good choice!" She said silvery.

Ranboo chuckled, sliding the money over the counter.

"Thanks, do you want a bag?"

Puffy put the money away, moving a loose strand of fluffy white hair from her face. 

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just put it in here."

Ranboo took the book, throwing it haphazardly into a pocket in his backpack.

Ranboo and Techno headed for the entrance.

"Bye guys! I'll see you at school hopefully."

"See you then!"

"Cya."

~~~

The two boys aimlessly wandered Hogsmeade, trying to find any hidden stores or unexpected sights. The rain didn't bother them, and they let it soak their clothing and drench their hair. They looked for somewhere to go, not in the mood to head back to Hogwarts.

A door opened, and Ranboo snapped his head towards the sound, his eyes wide. 

"Uh, are you okay Ranboo?" Technoblade asked, attempting to hide the amount of concern in his voice.

"It's a tea shop."

Technoblade let a soft laugh escape his lips, the sound echoing through the silent street.

"Do you wanna go in?"

Ranboo nodded his head aggressively, clutching the pink-haired boy's arm and dragging him inside.

The inside of the shop was tranquil, a boy and a girl, making baked goods and talking cheerfully. It looked similar to the picturesque french cafe you would find in a magazine or a travel show on TV. Sofa's line the walls, with tables and chairs on the other side of them. Plants hung from the ceiling and random shelves littered on the walls, and small terrariums were on each table.

"Oh. Good Afternoon." The boy said, walking over to the two friends. 

"Oh, Wilbur! Good to see you." Techno grinned.

The boy in the yellow sweater grinned. "Good to see you too."

"Oh, Techno, Ranboo! How are you two doing?" Niki asked softly, turning away from her baking to greet the two boys.

"We're well, how are you?" Ranboo asked, his voice modulated.

"I'm well! What brings you here?"

Technoblade smiled, his fruity laugh making the 3 people look at him.

"Oh, Ranboo noticed someone exit your store and practically dragged me over here actually."

Wilbur let out a small laugh, and Niki beamed.

After a few seconds of silence, Niki walked off, going back to baking. The smell of fresh bread and sweet pastries filled the cafe.

"Can I get you anything? We're actually trailing some new types of tea for free if you would like to try those?" Wilbur asked, guiding the two to a table and gesturing for them to take a seat.

"I wanna do that!" Ranboo exclaimed. The excitement and awe were evident in his voice and his eyes shone.

Wilbur chuckled, nodding his head. "Anything else?"

"Can I get a Chocolate Crossaint?" Techno said nonchalantly, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Of course!"

"Oh, can I get a Cinnamon Roll?"

Wilbur nodded, heading back over to the counter. He told Niki and a strawberry-brown haired girl (who the two boys recognised as Minx) their orders, before walking off into a back room.

"So, what shall we do when we head back to school?" Ranboo asked, twirling a strand of white hair on his finger.

"I honestly just wanna go back to my Common Room and rest. It's been a long day Ranboo."

"Yeah, I guess."

The conversation ended there, with nothing else to add. They both sat in comfortable silence, one of them reading and the other looking at the cafe.

"Here you are. The trial teas, the cinnamon roll, and the chocolate croissant." A girl with a thick Irish accent muttered, placing their order on the table, careful not to spill any of the various pots of labelled tea that now sat in front of them.

Technoblade glanced up from his book, studying her with a careful eye. She had strawberry-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and heavy eye makeup, her eyeliner sharp and most likely re-done multiple times. "Thanks." 

Ranboo was too busy examining the terrarium to respond.

"Hey uh, Ranboo?"

Silence.

Technoblade tapped the other boy's arm. 

"Ranboo?"

He jumped out of his chair, his grey eyes wide.

"O-oh sorry!" He frantically apologised, sighing and sitting back in his chair.

The soft strum of Wilbur's guitar and his muffle singing could be heard from the back room, the sound drifting through the tea shop.

Ranboo poured two cups of rosehip tea. The coral substance smelt divine, and it reminded Ranboo of home. He smiled as he slid a cup over to Techno, who hummed in thanks.

The next hour went by similarly, the two boys trying different types of tea and eating, discussing school or simply enjoying the silence that came with each other presence.

"Hey, Ranboo, Techno." A soft voice called out.

The two boys looked up, looking over at the person that voice belonged to, Niki.

"It's time to head back to Hogwarts. Wanna go together?"

Ranboo smiled and nodded, looking over at the pink-haired boy across from him, who readjusted his glasses and smiled gently in agreement.

The 5 students left the store, meeting up with the white-haired girl, Puffy, along the way.

They all walked to back to school together, enjoying the simple presence of one another. They approached the stone building, Wilbur singing melodic songs of both love and loss, Technoblade and Ranboo laughing, Niki, Minx, and Puffy talking and the 6 of them discussing their classes and the ones they did and didn't like. The occasional comment of Quidditch was heard, and Wilbur, Minx and Techno would discuss who they think would win the next game. Minx was a Seeker, so she was a bit too passionate about their conversations.

Eventually, the 6 of them parted ways. Technoblade and Wilbur headed off to the Ravenclaw common room together, while Puffy and Minx walked to their common rooms alone. The only two left were Ranboo and Niki, and they walked to their common room with hushed conversations and cheerful laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This will only be 3 chapters. This whole series will be stories with 1-4 chapters and then one big story at the end! There will also be a few multiple chapter stories revolving around certain events in the Harry Potter timeline.
> 
> I wrote this while sick, I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
